1. Technical Field
The invention relates to databases, and in particular, to managing databases for navigation systems.
2. Related Art
Vehicle navigation systems may utilize large databases for storing relevant information. Developments in vehicle navigation and other applications provide information and functions to consumers. The information and functions may reside in a memory.
For vehicle navigation systems that have limited computer resources, such as in an embedded system, efficient management of large databases may be difficult. A large database may be difficult to access, affecting the performance of a navigation system. Performance may be further impaired when databases are updated or made backwards compatible. Therefore a need exists for managing databases in a reliable and efficient manner that allows for system expansions without losing compatibility.